The Lion and the Snake
by Sheila13
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione Granger saves Severus Snape's life, resulting in an unlikely friendship. Three years later, Hermione can't work for the Ministry anymore. Instead of trying to reform the stubborn minds of the previous generation, Hermione turns towards educating the next generation alongside Severus. When attacks begin to occure, how will Snape protect Hermion
1. chapter 1

Prologue

Voldemort's echoing voice faded into the eerie silence of a bloodwashed battlefield. Ron glanced at Hermione, his eyes weary and tired. The dark circles around them seemed to have sunk into his very skull. Hermione sent him a mournful look.

Harry had his back to his friends, head bowed, wild black hair hanging over his neck and face. In his bloody hand he clutched the vial of memories. The last tears of Severus Snape.

Harry turned his head to glance over his shoulder. "I need to use the pensive and then we end this once and for all." Harry Potter's voice was low, the months of anxiety and tension and the anger of this destruction rumbled low in his chest.

Ron nodded. "Alright. To the Headmaster's Office, right?"

Harry nodded mutely, bright green gaze fixed on the shining memories. Ron and Harry both began to move away from the boathouse. They paused when Hermione didn't follow.

"Mione? You coming?"

Hermione gave a weak smile. "I'll join you soon. Just have to look at something."

Both boys nodded. The boys trusted Hermione, they didn't need to know exact details. If she said she would join them soon, she would join them soon.

Ron gave a small nod before both boys turned back to the path. Hermione shook their heads. They weren't boys anymore, they hadn't been for a while. The pressures they had been subjected to had aged them. Harry and Ron's shoulders brushed against each other, both taking comfort from the body next to them. Harry had grown tall and lithe, his body filling out and becoming the strong adult he was. Ron had grown out of his lengthy arms, his torso had expanded, shoulders broadened. He was strong and loyal and he now looked physically the same.

Hermione took a deep breath, holding it until the burn began at the base of her lungs. Clutching her wand, Hermione made her way back into the boathouse. She knelt next to the slumped potions master and pulled open her magic bag. Shoving her arm into the bag, her hand began rummaging for the supplies she needed.

Her fingers clasped around four bottles, a long bandage, and some surgical tape. After she pulled the items from her bag and laid them on the splintered wood floor, the girl turned to the slumped figure against the wall.

"Snape." No movement. "Snape!" Again no movement.

Hermione snorted. "Severus." A twitch in his cheek. "Severus!" Nothing more.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on her heels. "Severus Tobias Snape!" The man's eyes opened, shock radiating in their dark depths. His lips peeled apart to speak but Hermione raised a hand.

"Don't talk. It'll hurt your throat even more." A pop sounded as Hermione pulled the cork out from a vial. A peaceful silence fell, the only sounds in the boathouse being the clinking of vials, the murmuring of spells, and Snape's rapidly calming breathing.

Eventually the ragged, gasping breaths that omitted from Severus' torn throat were no more. Hermione wrapped his newly healed neck with the bandages, making sure the strips were tight but not restrictive. Ripping off a piece of surgical tape, the witch secured the bandage, waving her wand to secure it even more with a spell.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione dropped back on to her heels, blood coated hands dropping to rest in her lap.

"How do you feel?" Hermione voice was quiet and observant, watching for any mistakes.

The tall dark haired man in front of her opened his mouth cautiously. No blood came from the healed tears. Hermione smiled wearily but contented.

"Thank you Hermione." He pulled himself into a more comfortable sitting position, a long fingered hand raising to touch the bandages.

A silence fell, Hermione watching as the man felt around his neck, turning his head ever so slightly to rest the healing. When Severus was content with his inspection, his hand dropped to his lap. His dark eyes fixed on the young witch in front of him.

"How did you know?" His voice was smooth and silky, just a tad raw sounding from his experience.

Hermione arched an eyebrow elegantly. "Know what? I do believe there are two answers to the immediate question. Which are you looking for?"

Severus gave a miniscule smile, just the slightest upwards curve of his lips. "Lets go with the most obvious one. How did you know I was not dead?"

Hermione shrugged, swinging her legs from underneath her to crisscross them in front. "I had a feeling. I know that sounds stupid but there was a nag in my magic that something didn't add up. When I reentered and heard the ragged breathing I knew."

Severus inspected her for a moment. "You said you felt it in your magic?"

The girl nodded, her gold and hazel curls falling over her shoulders as she moved. "I've had it forever. I could always _feel_ if something was gone or not. If I really focused on it that is." She ducked her head, embarrassed. She gave a little laugh. "It sounds crazy."

Severus shook his head, long black locks flicking his cheeks. "It's not crazy, Hermione."

She smiled and shrugged self consciously. Another comfortable silence fell, Hermione tugging at the cuff of her Muggle jeans, Severus studying the brilliant witch.

"I'd better go find Harry and Ron. We still need to end this war." Her eyes softened as she gazed at Severus. "Thank you for helping us. Stay here and I promise when everything is safe, I'll come back and bring you. Here drink this." She pulled a Blood Replenishing potion and a water bottle from her extended bag.

After handing the items to the sitting man, her eyes glanced over his wounds once more before nodding and hurrying towards the door.

"Hermione," the man's smooth voice called out as she reached the door. Hermione turned to glance at the man. "Thank you."

She smiled, bowing her head before ducking outside, running towards the resting battlefield.

Harry stood alone in the entryway of the torn Hogwarts. His wand clutched in his hand, the elder wand passively held while he surveyed the place he had called home for so long.

With a deep breath, Harry walked through the rubble, dark stains, spell marks, and bodies buried underneath chunks of the castle. As he entered the Great Hall a body threw itself into his chest. The long fiery red locks and warm, curving body of Ginny hugged his body tightly.

His shoulders relaxed and he clutched Ginny tightly, his body sagging and melding with her own. From behind Ginny, Ron and Hermione approached. Ron's eyes were bloodshot from grief but his shoulders were more relaxed then they had been for nearly two years.

Hermione smiled, kissing Ron and Harry on the cheek before strolling out of the Great Hall, down the corridors, and out of Hogwarts castle. Hermione ignored the pains, aches, and spell marks as she walked down towards the boathouse.

Her eyes scanned everything as she passed, taking in all of the destruction. Even the Forbidden Forest had suffered in the battle, trees torn from the ground, burnt corpses of forest leaning against their still smoldering fellows.

Hermione gently knocked against the doorway of the boathouse, altering the resting man to her presence. Severus' dark eyes opened slowly. A genuine smile pulled at his lips.

"We won?" His voice cracked with hope.

Hermione nodded with a smile.

Severus beamed with elation but second later he began sobbing. His chest rattled as he heaved massive gasping sobs. Tears streamed down his pale, sharp cheekbones. Hermione hurried towards him and dropped to her knees. Wrapping her arms around the man's shoulders, she pulled him into her chest.

"I know," she whispered. "I know." Severus pressed his face against her breast bone, strong arms wrapping around her own shoulders. Hermione rested her chin on the man's long, slick black locks. She began rocking back and forth, murmuring soothingly as the man sobbed into her chest.

"You don't have to hide anymore. It's over, all is well."


	2. Chapter 1 (04-16 09:39:34)

Chapter 1

 **3 Years Later**

Hermione stepped through the fireplace into the library of 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt lifted their heads curiously. They all crowded around a table laden with papers, maps, and open books.

"How was-?" Harry began.

Before he could finish, Hermione let out a yell of frustration, throwing her bag from her shoulder to the floor, ripping her robes off to slap them onto the couch.

She flung a murderous glare Kingley's way. "You-I- They-UGGG!!" With the last gutteral response, Hermione stormed from the library, her stomping feet hammering the steps mercilessly.

Kingsley turned towards his three fellows. Unable to speak from shock he gestured with his thumb towards the empty doorway.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"This happens A LOT," Ron explained their casual expressions.

Severus snorted. "That's a bit of an understatement."

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, actually most days end like this. This or tears."

Kingsley frowned. "Surely they can't be that bad!"

Severus raised a dark eyebrow. "Would you like to tell her that?"

Kingsley shook his head and held his hands up in surrender. "I've seen enough of her wandword to know better. How does she handle it?"

Ron nodded his head towards the door. A few moments later, quick steps could be heard on the stairs. As Hermione passed the library door she spoke a single word. "Leaving."

"Have fun!" Ron called.

"Don't break someone else's nose!" Harry called after her.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at Snape. The dark haired man shook his head, slick black locks falling over his eyes. "She boxes so she won't hurt anyone else. Though a couple days ago she hit the sandbag and sent it flying into another boxer. It kind of broke his nose."

"She felt bad afterwards," Ron reminded them.

Harry nodded. "She'll be fine. Now back to the matter at hand. What is causing -"

And they were back to discussing a recent Auror case. The men continued for another two hours and hey we're finally coming to a close when the front door swung open.

"Hermione's back!" Her voice was slightly breathless but much more relaxed. She hurried up the stairs and soon the run of water sounded.

Harry turned back to Kingsley. "You are welcome to stay for a drink Kingsley."

The dark skinned man smiled but shook his head. "Thank you but I must return to my office. There are a few notes I need to finish before I can officially check out for the day. Good night!"

Each man called out a goodnight to their fellow. Harry and Ron began gathering the papers and maps while Severus returned each book to their respective shelves.

Harry collapsed onto the couch, head hanging over the back. Ron slumped into an armchair, extending his long legs towards the fireplace while Severus settled himself at the other end of the couch Harry was draped onto.

After several minutes of comfortable silence footsteps were heard on the stairs once more. Hermione shuffled into the library, dressed in an overlarge cream colored sweater, with knitted grey knee high socks and comfortable shorts. Her damp curls were pulled into a knot at the top of her head.

With a sigh the young woman curled on the couch, setting herself between Harry and Severus. Harry sent a sympathetic smile towards his sister. "So what happened today?"

Hermione sighed deeply, slumping against the back of the couch. "Just the usual. We're still going over how to ensure another war doesn't occur and today we moved on to the creatures aspect of it." Hermione closed her eyes. "When I brought up some of the many reasons the creatures were in the war and how we could possibly stop it from happening again, let's just say many did not agree. I'm sure it's because they don't feel like taking the time necessary to create and implement solutions. Board member Hodges told me, 'That's nice dearie, but you're so young. Why don't you leave the war talk to the grownups.'"

Ron gave a cry of outrage. Harry's eyebrows disappeared into the wild locks hanging down. Severus gaze softened the tiniest bit.

Hermione shrugged. "Before I could make a fool of myself Lucius stood up and spoke for me. He reminded them that they were talking to a part of the Golden Trio who had, while still in school, taken down not only the powerful wizard Voldemort, but also had discovered and taken out seven hocruxes to ensure he never returned again."

Ron chuckled. "Never thought Lucius Malfoy, supreme lord pureblood, would be the most helpful for you, Mione." The red haired wizard looked down at his prized watch, the one he had received on his seventeenth birthday.

A smile pulled at his lips. "Well I'll see you guys either late tonight or early tomorrow. I've got a date to meet!" With an excited wave he hurried towards the Floo and with a flash of green flame, disappeared.

Harry glanced at Hermione. "You still sure you're okay with this?"

Hermione gave the wild haired wizard a look. "For the millionth time, yes! I told you we both agreed that we could never be more than best friends. There was just too much between us to go any further...if that makes any sense."

Harry smiled. "I get it, just making sure. I'm meeting up with Ginny actually." The young man heaved himself to his feet, pulling his arms above his head and stretching his entire lengthy body. "Don't wait up."

Dropping a kiss onto Hermione's forehead, Harry picked up a handful of Floo powder and disappeared with a flash of green flames. Hermione sighed and scooted to place her back against the abandoned arm of the chair. The move positioned her so that her side was pressed into the back of the couch, her body facing Severus.

With a flick of her wand, the book she had been reading flew from a table and into her hand. As she set her wand down on the side table and opened the welcoming cover, Severus' forearm hooked underneath her knees. With a small twist, the dark haired man pulled Hermione's legs onto his lap.

A smile pulled at Hermione's lips. Severus similarly summoned a book, laying it gently on her shins. A comfortable sigh escaped her lips as she turned towards her book.

Several months after Voldemort had been defeated, the Aurors and remaining members of the Order were still trying to track down escaped Death Eaters. For his own safety, Severus Snape had been moved into 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had taken up residence in the old safe house.

For the first several weeks both Weasleys and Harry had been suspicious of their old potions professor, steering clear of the tall, solemn man while they observed his behavior. Hermione had been the only one who welcomed him graciously. She had made sure he was eating and didn't enclose himself in his room.

They had begun a routine of reading together in the library, beginning when Hermione insisted on pulling him from his dark room. When he had complained he was reading she invited him to read with her in the beautiful Black library. Though he'd hesitated, the look on Hermione's face had told him it hadn't been a rhetorical invitation.

For the first couple days Severus had sat, stiffbacked, hyperaware of her presence, unable to concentrate on his own reading. However, gradually he had begun to relax. He had found that he'd begun to enjoy their reading sessions. The soft sounds of Hermione's breathing, the crisp rustle of pages turning, the little murmurs she gave when she noted something.

A year into their routine, Hermione had fallen asleep after a hectic day. She'd woken to her book neatly marked and set on the side table, a blanket stapled around her shoulders, and her legs draped across a very comfortable lap. Severus had been so absorbed in his book he hadn't noticed she was awake. She had taken the time to peacefully watch the older man.

When he was relaxed Severus Snape could be a handsome man. He didn't hold the same awe-inspiring beauty expected from models or a Malfoy. It was more of a striking beauty, a cleaver mixture of several harsh features to create a unique concept.

Severus' sharp nose and high, regal cheekbones had an odd, haunting beauty when combined with his white skin and long, sleek black hair. At the moment strands of his hair were tucked behind his ears, revealing more of his face as he read.

The calm of reading relaxed the harsh lines around his forehead and mouth, making him appear younger than his age. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he slid down the back of the couch, slumping casually. His fingers had wrapped around Hermione's ankles, lifting them so they were not disterbed in his move. When he was comfortable, he lowered her ankles onto his lower stomach but his fingers remained draped across them.

His hands were large, with long, delicate fingers. They were perfect for potion making, agile yet strong, able to cut precisely and stir a thick potion effectively. The tips of his fingers ghosted over the curves and dips of her ankle bones, drifting back and forth soothingly.

Since that day, at some point during their readings Severus would slip his arm under her legs and pull them onto his lap. Sometimes his fingers would ghost across her skin, other times he would simply lay his arms across her legs.

Both Hermione and Severus were lost in their books, Severus' fingertips gently brushing across the curve of her ankle. A couple hours passed comfortably, the quiet breaths of the other, the soft rustling of turning pages.

Their peace was interrupted when the fireplace roared green and the tall, white blond head of a Malfoy stepped through. Lucius' hair was long and straight but Narcissa had pulled a couple strands of the silvery hair into a braid at the back of his head. Normally the look would make a man seem effeminate but Lucius seemed to only appear more masculine. The royal way he held himself filled the room and Hermione immediately sat up on the couch, her legs still in Severus' lap.

Lucius' cool and calculating gaze flicked to the pair's connection, pausing for a second before lifting to Hermione.

"My deepest apologies, Ms. Granger, however, I knew you would want to know that there is a meeting taking place to discuss the Muggleborn situation." His voice was the usual low, celebrity drawl but both Hermione and Severus could detect a slight pinch in his tone. An angry pinch.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "There was no meeting scheduled." Her voice was low and steely.

Severus watched her face, his fingers beginning to brush against her leg soothingly. There was a pause before Lucius answered, when the two older wizards locked gazes. Severus held his friend's scrutinizing gaze, defiance in his own dark eyes.

With a slight nod, the eldest Malfoy turned towards the young witch.

"There is a meeting scheduled and they are beginning in a couple minuets. Apparently they thought it unwise to include you in such a 'passion-inducing topic' is how they put it."

Hermione closed her book and set it down on the side table. Her jaw had locked angrily, hazel eyes cold and hard. She swiftly extracted herself from both Severus and the couch, hurrying from the library and up the stairs, leaving Lucius and Severus alone in the library.

The white blond head fixed itself on the dark haired wizard still seated on the library couch. "Severus," dark eyes turned from the vacant doorway towards a familiar grey gaze.

"Don't lecture me, Lucius, when you have no idea what's happening." His lips were curved downwards in a defensive frown.

An elegant eyebrow arched. "I have no idea? Trust me friend, I have several ideas and others will too when they find out about this."

Severus rose to his feet, making sure to carefully lay his book down before straightening to face Lucius. "There is nothing to think about. She is the one person who is genuinely kind. She saved my life. There is nothing more to it." The two men studied each other for a moment. Lucius was skeptical, especially with the look he had witnessed when he walked through the flames, but he did not push the topic.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and seconds later a smartly dressed Hermione stormed through the library doors. Grabbing Lucius' forearm, she steered the blond haired man towards the fireplace, shoving him towards the Floo powder.

Glancing over her shoulder she sent Severus a strained smile. "I'll be back soon."

He nodded and lifted his hand for a tiny wave. With one last look, Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo powder and disappeared into the green flames.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus closed his eyes, pushing his fists into his sockets until he felt a dull pressure. Even then he couldn't get the image from his head; Hermione, near tears in anger, frustration, and humiliation. His body was practically vibrating from the want to go and comfort her. But he fixed his feet into his room's floor, forcing his body to comply to the weak logic speaking part of his brain.

His fingers opened to dig his nails into the skin around his eye sockets. He wanted to wrap the young witch in his arms, to kiss away every tear, to hold her until she couldn't remember not being wrapped in his arms. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't.

She was nearly twenty years his senior, with a full and bright future in front of her. Granted she couldn't see it at the moment but Severus knew she had a future. One that did not need nor include a solemn, stoic old potions master. She needed someone who could empathize, one who could give warmth, one who could still feel.

There were parts of Severus that seemed to have died and their corpses left behind in the memory. A part of him died when Lily died, when he was cradling her in his arms, sobbing over her cold body. A part had died when he'd been forced to kill Dumbledore, when he'd had to meet the gaze of his teacher, friend, confident, and had to throw the hated green curse.

Severus' very soul felt hacked at, ragged and tired. There were moments when he never bought he would be able to feel again. Some days dragged by in black and white, nothing seeming to touch him, nothing able to break the ice that had seeped into his very being. He unconsciously dropped a hand to graze his fingertips across the numerous silver scars lining the inside of his elbow.

But then he'd woken from his death to find a beautiful, warrior angel gazing down at him with liquid fire eyes. She'd known his full name, it had smoothed over her pouting lips. Her hands had been kind and gentle. Something had begun to melt that day of his death.

He had felt the trickle of ice melting from his heart several times while in his angel's presence. But she had a whole lifetime in front of her. Who was he to stand in her way, to trap her to his broken person? He couldn't do that to his _aingeal_.

He kept repeating the matra in his head until his heart began to slow. Once he was sure he was calm, he stood and silently exited his room, descended the stairs, and entered the library. He leaned his tall, lithe body against the doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest, and slinging an ankle over the other.

Hermione sat before the fireplace, books spread out in a circle, each propped open to a page. She clutched a quill in her hand while balancing a Muggle notebook on her thigh. Still the skirt and button up shirt she had left in, her crossed legs pulled her skirt up her creamy thighs. If he lay on the floor, Severus was sure he would catch a glimpse of his angel's undergarments.

With a silent snarl to himself, the dark haired man shook the thoughts from his head.

"Hermione," his voice was quiet and slightly husky.

The young woman lifted her head. Her wild, luciuous curls had been pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. While absorbed by her studying, several strands had escaped the hair tie and had fallen to frame her face. Severus' chest squeezed at the beauty before him.

"Oh! Hello Severus. I was just-!" She gestured sheepishly. All he had to do was arch a dark eyebrow. With a sigh she slumped in defeat. "Am I just wasting my life?" The weariness in her voice struck a cord in his chest.

Pushing off the doorway, the lithe man gracefully stepped around the spread books. Kneeling down, Severus' large, long-fingered hands removed the quill clutched in her hand as well as the notebook balancing on her thigh. Setting them among the array of books, he took her smaller hands and pulled Hermione to her feet. Their eyes locked.

Severus was almost a foot taller than the young woman, his lean, graceful body held itself with a confident, everwatchful air. Hermione's eyes gazed at his face, taking in the cut of his cheekbones, the sharp nose, the hypnotizing dark eyes. A coil of warmth slid its way into her lower stomach, expanding to filled her chest.

A small smile pulled at Severus' lips, lips Hermione wanted desperately to touch. She mentally shook herself.

"You are not wasting your life." Severus released her hand to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. His hand brushed her cheek before retreating her hand. "Besides, it's good to ask life weighing questions when you've had a full nights sleep. Come on, it's time you sleep."

Indecision crossed Hermione's face and she turned to glance at the books she had arranged. "But I was just starting to find a link..." She dropped off. A deep, exhausted sigh blew from between her lips. Her eyes closed. "And then there will be another link and another. It doesn't matter anyway. They won't pass the legislation, they haven't before and they certainly won't after tonight."

Her voice broke and a sob escaped her throat. Her hands began shaking in Severus' hold. Cautiously, giving Hermione plenty of opportunities to pull away, Severus wrapped her in his arms. Her face pressed against his chest, his strong arms wrapped around her shaking shoulders. There was a hesitation before Hermione wrapped her own arms around the man's waist.

"You what they said tonight, after I had ripped into them about purposely leaving me out of meetings? Head board member Lord Cravington told me 'Oh my dear, you must be on your monthly. We won't take this rage to heart. You go home and rest and when you feel better I'm sure we'll all laugh about this. Hormones can be crazy things, my wife has taught me.'" She shook her head against Severus' firm chest. "How can people like that be _married_ let alone elected? I can't even yell at them! There's nothing I can do. I'm just swinging at empty air."

The dams finally broke and all her tears came pouring out. Her entire body quivered as she sobbed into his chest, her fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Severus rested his forehead against the top of her head, gently swaying back and forth, his arms tightening around her shaking body.

It did not matter to Severus how long it took before her sobs quieted into shiffles. He kept rocking back and forth until her breathing steadied. When he finally looked down at the girl cradled in his arms, her eyes were closed, breathing even as she slept against his chest.

Severus smiled, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to her forehead. His eyes closed in bliss, his lips lingering in a sweet kiss. "Come on, _Aingeal_. Let's get you to bed." Slipping his arm to behind her knees, Severus lifted the woman into his arms. Her head shifted to rest against his shoulder, several curls falling over her relaxed face.

Silently, the dark haired man carried the young woman up the stairs and down the hall towards her room. With a flick of his hand, the door swung open. Ever so carefully Severus walked to the giant bed pushed against the wall. Pausing at the edge, the dark haired man pressed his forehead against Hermione's. His eyes closed at he took in the gentle lull of her breathing. Ever so gentle, Severus lowered the girl onto the gigantic bed. Shifting her head to the pillow, she let out a little sigh, curling her arms around the pillow and turning away from his body.

Relaseing her legs, his fingers curled around her comforter and pulled it over her shoulders. Hovering for a moment, Severus finally pulled himself away from her, quietly closing the door behind him.


End file.
